CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. In CaveClan.... Lightningshadow padded out of the cave. Icewish ♥ 01:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hey." mewed Sparrowflight lightly, as a light rain began to fall. "Ew!" she protested, trying to dry her fur. "Sorry." she apologised to Lightningshadow. ~Lilly Chillcloud sat outside her den, bristling, like always. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow rolled his eyes at Sparrowflight. "Who wants to go on a patrol!" he yelled at the cats in camp. Icewish ♥ 13:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'll lead one." Sparrowflight volunteered. "Fine," said Lightningshadow. "Go find two more warriors to go with you." Icewish ♥ 22:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded through camp waving her tail at all the cats. 00:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "You!" shouted Lightningshadow at Moonshine. "Get over here, you have to go on a patrol." Icewish ♥ 00:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine was caught of guard as her tail drooped. She padded up to Lightningshadow smiling as she purred "Fine as long as you come" 00:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, whatever," he replied. Icewish ♥ 00:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine's tail brisked over Lightningshadows shoulder as she padded in front of him. 00:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow hissed, anoyed. Icewish ♥ 00:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine looked back at Lightningshadow and hissed "Can you ever be fun?! NO!" Her eyes turned bright red as she stormed off. 01:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow growled at Moonshine and walked away in the opposite direction. Icewish ♥ 01:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded through the woods, only seconds later she started to wail in pain, a fox trab had clamped on her paw. 01:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow had abandoned the patrol and padded back to camp. Icewish ♥ 01:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine screamed out the only thing she could, "Lightningshadow Help!!" 01:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow ignored her. Icewish ♥ 01:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine tryed to dig up the trap but she was trapped. She started to cry as the pain crawled up her leg. 01:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow growled and ran to help her. Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine passed out, losing alot of blood as pain striked through her. 01:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow tore appart the trap. Icewish ♥ 01:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshines eyes flickered open as she rasped "I didn't think you were going to save me.." 01:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow rolled his eyes and carried Moonshine back to camp. Icewish ♥ 02:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine licked his ear in thanks as she limped over to the medicine cats den. 02:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded out of the warriors den and sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded out of the medicine den with her leg tightly wrapped up as she padded over to the warriors den to sleep. Oceanpaw padded arround camp. Icewish ♥ 02:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 03:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine greeted Flashfire, she invited Lightningshadow to share a squirrel. 03:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire nodded in reply and went back to licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine invited Flashfire to share a squirrel, Moonshine purred to Flashfire "I have enough for two" 03:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back and took a bite out of the squirrel.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine laid her tail on Flashfire as she took another bite 03:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire licked Moonshine's cheek.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine purred as she rested her head on his back falling asleep 04:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred and fell asleep with her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow felt slightly jealous of Flashfire, but he ignored that thought. He padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 04:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire wokeup with Moonshine still on him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine shifted as she murmured the name "Lightningshadow..." 04:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire had a look of confusion for a second.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded back to camp with a mouse in his jaws. Icewish ♥ 04:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked up at Lightningshadow "hey" he said smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine screamed Lightningshadows name again as she jolted awake. 04:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow looked at her, startled. Icewish ♥ 04:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked confused.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine blushed as she slowly limbed out of camp. 04:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" shouted Oceanpaw to Moonshine. "Yoiu have to come into the medicine den to get your cobwebs changed!" Icewish ♥ 04:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine spun around and padded back to the medicine's den. "Sorry" she murmured as she climbed inside. 04:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "what just happened"Flashfire asked lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw decided to go hunting. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw spotted a squirrel and crouched. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine got new Cobwebs and left the medicine cat den to go hunting. 04:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded over to the river and dropped her catch suprised 05:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked up at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw brought back two squirrels and a vole. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) A dead kit lay in the stream 05:11, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire saw Moonshine "what are you doing?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was curios about the kit. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Brighteye,Stoneclaw!" Sparrowflight called. "Hunting patrol with me?" "Sure," meowed Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Brighteye looked up, and went over to them. Sparrowflight led the way out. Stoneclaw followed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 14:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine limped back into camp with a mouse and dropped it at the fresh kill pile. 14:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" shouted Oceanpaw to Moonshine. "Don't you listen? You're wounds won't heal with you constantly hunting and stuff!" Icewish ♥ 14:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh no this isn't mine, I brought it back for Flashfire. I went to go get a cool drink" Moonshine replied 14:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah right," said Oceanpaw. "Go back to the warriors den." Icewish ♥ 21:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine flicked her tail at Lightningshadow as she was engulfed in darkness. 22:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw spotted a vole. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fireshard sniffed the air smelling squirrel 02:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw returned to camp with three voles. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur padded out of the warriors den, she greeted Stoneclaw with a purr as she padded over to the fresh-kill-pile----Moonshine groaned as she lay in the warrios den.-----Brokentalon watched Stoneclaw from a distance, with an icy cold look. 02:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw snuck a glance at Brokentalon and disregarded the look. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon looked away----Krestalfur waved her tail at Stoneclaw 02:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw greeted Kestralfur. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur shot a nasty look at Brokentalon, her brother and asked Stoneclaw, "Would you like to go on a walk?" 03:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw replied, "Sure." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur and Stoneclaw padded out of camp 03:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Why is it you wanted to walk?" asked Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh I wanted to tell you something" Krestalfur said blushing 03:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Which is?" queried Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "W..well....I'm suprised....you havent noticed yet but, I like you" 03:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) " I knew you did. I was waiting for you to admit it," replied Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur blushed as she said "Well do you like me?" 03:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Of course!" mewed Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur's eyes brightened as she mewed "Really?!" intwining her tail with his. 03:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Why wouldn't I?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur rubed her head on Stoneclaws shoulder as she mewed "I really do like you" 03:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "As do I you," replied Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Then.... Do you want to be my mate?" 03:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," mewed Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur purred as her and Stoneclaw padded back to camp. Krestalfur nuzzled stoneclaw as she padded over to the fresh kill pile to eat 03:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw chose to have a vole. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon padded off from the rock and pulled Krestalfur away from Stoneclaw and whispered something in her ear that made her scowl. 03:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw had a puzzled look. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon hissed at Stoneclaw as he padded away. Krestalfur looked at the ground, a tear drop fell to the sandy ground. She padded away. 04:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw muttered to himself, abandoning the vole. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon un-sealthed his claws and padded towards Stoneclaw with a cold look in his eyes. 05:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, Brokentalon?" mewed Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon snarled at Stoneclaw and growled " Stay away from Krestalfur"---- Krestalfur layed down slwoly and sadly 05:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Brokentalon, must you interfere with someone else's life?" challenged Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon smirked as he stepped foward snarling----Krestalfur saw Brokentalons hackles rise to attack mode, she sprung up and darted over to him, she slashed at his face making him step back in suprise. ----Brokentalon snarled and shoved Krestalfur to the ground and held her down by the throat. 05:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Stop!" yowled Stoneclaw. "I thought it was me you wanted." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalons eyes shifted torwads Stoneclaw "No, I only wanted to make you miserable. Your worthless and you have no right to be mates with my sister" 05:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Let's just see how 'worthless' I am," Stoneclaw spat out. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon hissed at him as blood slowly started to well out of Krestalfurs neck, "Try me "Hissed Brokentalon-----Dawnstar licked her paws 05:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Would you really- I already know the answer..." Stoneclaw muttered as he pounced onto Brokentalon. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Brokentalon threw him off as Krestalfur choked on blood. 05:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw paced around Brokentalon and clawed at his ear. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hawkflight padded out into a meadow were three cats were. He snarled and darted torwards the black tom and knocked him over. He raked Krestalfurs side open and clawed Stoneclaw. 05:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hawkflight?" mewed a shocked Stoneclaw as he raked his underbelly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hawkflights eyes flash with blood thristy killing 05:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hawkflight, are you aware you're on CaveClan territory?" Stoneclaw asked as he grazed Brokentalon. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) More MossClan cats sped out from the trees screeching and yowling-----"They are attacking!" Brokentalon 06:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "You had this planned, didn't you, Brokentalon?" Stoneclaw snarled as he slashed at a MossClan cat. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "You know me so well" Brokentalon hissed back at him 06:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Still thinking I'm worthless?" hissed Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay